Lunatics
by TooLazyForAUsernameeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Getting stuck in a lunatic asylum? Going crazy? Umi couldn't say she didn't expect this to happen. Besides, murder cant go undetected. And now, she had to become friends with a crazy spiritual girl, a shy and suicidal girl, an annoying short tempered shorty, and a girl that thinks she's a cat. Not just that too, she doesn't seem to know, but she has amnesia...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction (07-31 00:58:26)

Umi growled as she was handcuffed and as chains made their way to her waist to the wheelchair she was put in,chains were also tied around her legs,all in all she couldn't move.

She looked around,a glare on her face to identify her surroundings. There were few people besides the nurses and doctors. Maki, the head doctor, was pushing the wheelchair Umi was on as she kept her head low.

Umi was still glaring at everything, she had identified two people so far. Yes, she had done some research, aka broke into the head doctors office and read all the files. That was before she was put into the asylum.

Two people so far,Eli; She was inside the lunatic asylum due to self harm.

Rin: Thinks she's a cat...

The second one intrigued Umi,that was before she found,and forced into a wheelchair. "M-Maki,who is this?" the blonde asked, Umi growled and tried to break the chains that kept her from moving.

"Her? Ah, this is Umi" Maki introduced,Umi actually got serious about trying to break the chains and was slowly succeeding as each time she moved the chains they would make a _creek!_ sound. Umi groaned as her eyebrows furrowed and used more force to break the chains on her legs and break the handcuffs that made it hard for her hand softly move.

"Umi, stop" Maki demanded, Umi didn't listen as the handcuffs were now close to breaking,Eli had now backed off as she sat besides a purple headed girl, that one was Nozomi. She was there due to some spiritual stuff going through her head

"I said **stop** " Again, Umi didn't listen and now that handcuffs had broken as she grabbed the chains on her waist and untangled it quickly, Maki tried to grab Umi's hands but was soon pushed back the moments she came close. Maki gritted her teeth, _this_ was one of the reasons why she didn't want _the_ Umi Sonoda to be transferred there.

"Honoka, help me!" Maki called to the ginger head who was playing poker with the other guards, not doing her job. Her head shot up as she ran to Umi before grabbing both her arms keeping it hard for Umi to break the chains that tangled her feet.

Umi turned left and right on the wheelchair as she growled. Maki had enough and injected Umi with a serum that kept the patient calm,meaning making them unconscious. It was a bit similar to anesthesia.

"Finally..." Maki muttered as she pushed the wheelchair to one of the rooms filled with monitors,Honoka following just in case. The other girls who had seen what happened were slightly petrified,except Nozomi and Nico. Nico was there due to her anger issues.

"Who was that, Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked as she looked at the back of Maki,who was now disappearing from sight. Nico shrugged as she looked at Eli who had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Maki said she was named Umi..."

Nico furrowed her eyebrows, the name Umi sounded familiar to her. She shook it off before going back to using a computer, yes they allow gadgets as long as they were fine with being monitored by some of the staff. 'U-m-i' Nico thought as she typed the letters on the search engine.

Nozomi watched as Nico searched, nothing was there;No information about the girl or whatever. Nico furrowed her eyebrows but understood what this meant, the information was probably classified by the FBI or something. That's what happened with Kotori and herself.

"Kotori-chan,do you know her?" Nozomi looked at Kotori, who was now creating a doll. Most would find that strange but they were confined inside and underground lunatic asylum kept secret for safety reasons, that was what the FBI said at least. Kotori looked up from the doll and shook her head no as she resumed at making dolls.

"Meow, thinks we're gonna have a new member, nya~" Rin said happily as she licked her hand.

"Agreed..." Hanayo said meekly as she kept her head hung low and proceeded to read the book given to her about _not_ doing any suicidal attempts. (That's the reason she's here)

"I bet she'll piss me off like that stupid red head" Nico grumbled as she hugged her knees to her chest,Nozomi heard this smiled teasingly at Nico, "No need to lie, Nicocchi~ We all know you love Maki-chan" Nozomi stifled a chuckle.

Nico blushed red as she faced Nozomi, "Hah!? Me?! Like her!? No way in hell!!" Nozomi laughed at Nico's reaction as an alarm broke out. The group heard some fast running and slicing but ignored it, they all guessed it was the news girl that had causes the ruckus in the next room but they didn't care as they all continued about their old activities.

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry... I just can't not write this!!** **My friends said that this is the best AU I've thought of so I just couldn't say no to write it!**

 **I don't wanna pick the ships so I'll leave it to you guys!**

 **So far, my friend have voted for RinPana and NicoMaki. So,yah?**

 **Anyways, if you guys want a ship here just type it in your reviews or something, the ones with the most votes. of that character will be the one here.**

 **Don't understand?**

 **OK, let's say that someone wants HonoKoto, and then someone else wants NozoHono. Honoka is in both of these ships so the ship that has the most votes wins! OK?**

 **Anyways, ciao!**

 **~YaKnowWho（－︿－）**


	2. Chapter 2: Her First Attack

"Meow! Food,nya~!" The orange haired girl exclaimed happily as she nibbled on fried fish,ignoring the fact that she was sitting on the shy,Hanayo. "R-rin-chan! Please get off... " She said awkwardly trying to push the girl off.

It was now lunch time and Eli refused to eat as she helped Kotori fix the doll she had accidentally broke. Nozomi was already done and helping Nico research about this 'Umi' girl. Maki kept an eye in everyone as Honoka just played with her fingers.

Not soon the door busted open showing a nurse who had a very,very distressed expression in her face. Maki raised one of her eyebrows as she walked towards the nurse who held up a tray with nothing except crumbs left. "Niña? I thought I sent Krista to feed Umi"

Niña gulped as she averted her eyes from Maki,who was frowning starting to think of a reason. "W-well... Mrs Sonoda grabbed one of the plastic knives and..." she didn't continue as she knew Maki had gotten the message. Nozomi, who had heard this took out her tarot cards and picked out one of them; The Lovers. Meaning she would meet an important person or meet her 'Soulmate' but Nozomi all ready had an idea on who _her_ soulmate would be.

Maki huffed as she walked past the nurse heading for Umi's room. She paused as she saw the metal door with several locks, yes they had to put that many locks. The navy haired girl was willing to kill anyone within 100 Ft. She opened the door to see that Umi had been 'playing'with the body of Krista, the plastic knife filled with blood as it was stuck in her throat.

Hearing the heavy door open, Umi turned her head to see that Maki was at the door frowning, causing her to smile. "Hello, Maki" she greeted the doctor.

Maki's eyebrows twitched as she was willing to use _force_ to stop Umi from killing anyone else. "What did you _do?_ " Maki asked Umi.

Umi's lips formed a sadistic smile as she looked over to the nurse she held by the neck. "Making art" she said as she showed Umi the work she had done. Maki grimaced at the sight, the two eyes had been taking out from the sockets, two arms were now facing backwards, and her stomach had a huge gaping hole that Umi carved using one of the silver knives in the upper closet. Maki didn't know _how_ the girl was able to get it, it was 10 Ft above ground.

"I did _art"_ she replied, continuing to strangle the dead nurse,her sadistic smile becoming wider. Maki gulped,her legs slightly trembling as she squinted at Umi before a knife had been thrown towards her. The knife landed exactly besides her head, a few strands of scarlet falling,Maki was frozen in place caused by shock,she was wide eyed.

Umi was staring right at her, no smile but just a blank expression. "You should learn how to guard yourself, Maki. Your wide open, your lucky I purposely aimed for the side of your gigantic head" she said before returning to playing with the corpse.

Maki let out a shaky breath before she left the room and speed walked towards the hall, she pulled the ear of a ginger headed guard turning a few heads. "Tie her _up"_ Maki demanded as she pushed Honoka towards the direction of Umi's room.

"What do you think that was about?" Nico murmured to Nozomi with a bit of suspicion. Nozomi stopped playing poker with Hanayo to face Nico,and yes, Hanayo and Nozomi are good friends since Nozomi was well behaved. Nozomi shrugged before facing Hanayo with a questioning expression.

Hanayo was startled but shook her head to try and calm herself before answering Nozomis unasked question. "It was probably Umi" she said before playing with the cats uncomfortably, feeling Nozomi's question gaze turn into a smug grin.

"Ne, Hanayo-chan~ Do you think they'll let Umi-chan out of her room~?" she asked Hanayo. Hanayo shrugged uncomfortably as she thought. "A-ha!" Nico said happily as she found the camera to Sonoda Umi's room (She had learned how to hack into the security cameras) and soon found out there were at least 5 cameras inside the room.

Nozomi peered over Nico's shoulder to see what was going on and smiled as she saw that Nico had finally been able hack into the cameras, Maki knew about this but knew there was no point in trying stop them.

The two kept all their focus onto the laptop's screen, the navy haired girl was sitting on her bed as she was playing with the organs of the ex-nurse. Nico squinted to see that the corpse of the nurse was now underneath the girl bed, Nozomi was slightly creeper out but amused at the same time. The door to Umi's room had been opened and showed Honoka approaching Umi slowly,like the girl was a dangerous lion.

Right before Honoka could come close Umi threw the silver knife she had used towards the top left corner of the room, where it collected power. The room plunged into darkness and the camera had soon malfunctioned,barely able to see in the dark. You could still see both Honoka's and Umi's figure.

Nozomi went closer to the screen in suspense,Nico slouched as she watched the figure of Umi diasspear from the room leaving Honoka in the darkness. "My, it's been a _long_ time since I've been out that room. Though, it's only been a day"

Everyone head shot up to see a figure standing in one of the halls that connected the living room to the living quarters of everyone else. There, she stood, the girl with navy blue hair and amber eyes,holding a plastic knife covered with blood in her hand as she smiled at everyone in a intersection between sadistic and crazy.

Before she could take her first victim however, Honoka had covered her mouth and pulled Umi towards herself. Umi's smile became wider underneath the palm of Honoka, she flipped the plastic knife upside down and used enough strength for the knife to draw blood from Honoka's eight leg.

Honoka hissed as she let go of Umi and quickly covered her leg in an attempt to stop the bleeding, she looked up and tried to ignore them pain but was interrupted by a voice, "Stop trying, I hit a few muscles that were protecting your bones"

Honoka gritted her teeth as she ran towards Umi's, ignoring the pain and pushed her to the ground taking out a pair of handcuffs that she should have used earlier to keep Umi from doing anymore damage. And even though her rein of terror was over, she still kept her menacing smile on.

 **A/N**

 **And that's the end of chapter 2!! What do you guys think of the AU so far? And I apologize if I'm putting too much spotlight on Umi, she's my favorite character.**

 **Don't worry though,everyone else should have their own spotlight in some of these chappys :-D.**

 **Anyways, bye guys!!!**

 ** _~YaKnowWho B-)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Old friend Kinda?

Umi groaned when sheb woke up and soon noticed that she was handcuffed to a pole, she smirked at this. _Looks like they have brains after all..._

"Ah, so your awake" She heard a voice say, she turned her head to the side to see the owner of the voice,she grinned. It was her old friend, Erena. "Didn't expect to see you here, Erena. Where's Anju,or maybe Kira? Did you kill them? Finally?" Umi asked her old friend.

She noticed that Erena was also handcuffed to a pole, a smirk visible on her face. "What did you do?" She asked Umi with a hint of mocking in her tone.

"Killed a nurse, broke out of my room, how about you? Did _you_ kill anyone?" Umi responded smugly.

"Nope, tied the nurse to the bed using the sheets and ran for it"

"Woah, _you_ didn't kill anyone? My, what have I missed these 2 years..."

"Not a single thing, found out Anju and Kira are here too"

"Awe, your little lover and your rival~" Umi teased, somehow not stuttering in the process,a small blush but not visible due to the darkness.

Erena, too, blushed. A little bit more visible than Umi's own blush, "S-so what!!"

"So, what's Anju and Kira doing here then? I didn't see them in the files..."

Erena scoffed, "You actually checked the files, _successfully?_ "

"Eri: Self harm

Rin: Thinks she's a cat

Nozomi: Addicted to demonic and angelic rituals, was successfull with creating a 'Voodoo Doll'

Hanayo: Suicidal thoughts and attempts

Nico: Easily angered and split personality disorder (I haven't seen _her_ yet..)

Kotori: Addictive thoughts to murder causing her to create creepy dolls and such" Umi recited to Erena like a robot.

"Well, Kira's a guard here. Boy was that awkward, and Anju's a nurse here"

"Shame I couldn't kill her..."

Erena glared at Umi, despite it being barely visible due to the darkness of the room. "Don't you _try_ it"

"I'll try my best _not_ to,but I can't promise anything if one of them get in my way" Umi growled. Erena was about to say something but the door to the room they were in had soon opened,reaveling the one and only Anju with Maki trailing behind. "So you two are awake,good." Maki said.

Anju was averting her eyes away from Erena's gaze. Umi internally smiled to herself, but was also shouting "Shameless!!" over and over again in her mind at the same time, she could already imagine what they did.

"If you two swear to never do it again, I'll lessen your punishment" Maki warned them, with some hope in her eyes. Umi scoffed at those words in her mind, Erena actually considered it. Yes,Erena seemed to be the one that's most negotiable. "Can't promise anything" She told the redhead.

"Maybe,but at least _I_ didn't kill anyone" Erena said accusingly, Umi rolled her eyes at the last 4 words. Maki internally screamed,she was hoping, _hoping,_ they would agree. That's a lot,since Maki would rarely hope for something to happen.

"What's our _'Punishment'_ ,anyways?" Umi added as she looked behind Maki, a white hallway that showed Honoka and Kira waiting by the door. Maki froze at those words, even _she_ didn't know what the punishment should be. Most of the time she would just lock them up in their room, but either way they're gonna get locked up.

An idea hit her, she grinned like a Cheshire cat at the two, causing the latter to glance at each other for a moment. "You'll see" she said as she walked out of the room, Anju,Kira,and Honoka followed after Maki with gigantic Question marks on their heads.

Erena and Umi shared a look, "Please no..." the two said in unison.

 **A/N**

 **Hiya! So sorry for the short chapter, I just had the feeling I should end it here...**

 **Anyways, I checked the reviews and (I'm sorry if I didn't put your vote here, bad memory) these are the votes [I remember... ]**

 **1-KotoUmi 1-HonoUmi 1-NozoEli 1-EliUmi**

 **1-HonoKoto and 2-NicoMaki**

 **The NicoMaki one were my friends votes... I don't wanna vote so I'll leave it all to you guys! Now rememebr this, I will keep waiting for your votes until... The fifth chapter maybe? Depends on how the story progresses...**

 **~AuMasters...**


	4. Chapter 4: So called babysitting

**Votes so far:**

 **KotoUmi= 5. NicoMaki=2. HonoUmi=4 NozoEli= 3. RinPana=1. TsubaHono=1 HonoKoto= 3**

 **Sorry to disappoint, but it seems HonoKoto is close to losing, it's a bit more HonoUmi shippers, I can imagine the KotoUmi, RinPana=Happy Cat, TsubaHono is like a guard x guard thing~**

 _How_ did this happen? All I wanted was to escape from this hell hole, and now I'm stuck with babysitting a 18 year old,who thinks she's a freaking cat?!

Oh, and that's not all either. I have to share a room with that Ayase girl, Doctor said she was the most behaved and might give me a good influence. How am I supposed to get a good influence if they put me in a body cast when I try to go to sleep?

I really wanna kill the girl in front of me, sadly Maki's watching me. Shame...

I took a bite out of the steak given to me, carefully. I knew they had putted some kind of drugs or medicines of some kind in the food, and I was not in the mood to deal with the side effects of them. The Rin girl just ate happily as she kept purring or meowing here and there,another girl besides her. The girl wore glasses a she nervously read a book she held, her hair the color of somewhere between green and brown.

I sighed in exasperation as I put my plate down and leaned back into the sofa as I just stared halfheartedly at the ceiling, I looked around. There wasn't that much people here, then again, who would come or visit this place? Or anything at all?

"Sonoda Umi, you have a visitor" Speak of the devil. I stood up and walked towards the visitation area. I looked around,to seey dear father on the other side of the glass with a frown on his face. "Hello, dear father" I said to him, sarcasm visible in my voice.

The said man looked up,his frown deepening as he saw me. I kept my voice and face in monotone, refusing to show the man my true emotions. He rambled on about something of murder, I blocked him out as I scanned my surroundings.

2 Guards, that Honoka and Tsubasa girl were guarding the only place I could get out, the other door would lead back to the living quarters. I inwardly sighed, if so wanted to escape I would have to get rid of the guards first, the nurses and doctors wouldn't be much of a problem though.

"Umi, are you listening?" My father's voice snapped me out of my train of thought. I looked back at him, noticing that some of his dark blue hair was getting out of place, causing it to block one of his eyes. His eyes were one of the only things I didn't inherit, instead of amber he had violet eyes,showing that he was being defensive.

"I apologize, _father._ What did you want me to know again?"

He sighed and shook his head before resuming to explain what he had been telling me a few moments ago. I paid no heed,knowing it would be about me and my 'Art'. I heard a ding and inwardly thanked time, I glared at my father telling him I need to go.

"Your father seems like a nice guy" The Honoka girl said to me. I looked at her direction and sighed, "Think about what the word _seem_ means"

I quickened my pace,not wanting to hear more of what that ginger haired girl want to say. I caught a glimpse of Tsubasa,gjving me a quick glare. I returned it with a smirk before going back to the living quarters. I looked around and sighed, nothing interesting was happening. I sat in one of the corners on top of a couch as I read a book.

I continued this for a while, until I felt something grab my chest. My eyes widened as I grabbed the hand of the owner and threw the said person in front of me, landing in her back was a purple headed girl.

As I have read in the files, I presume this was that Nozomi girl. If she could really make voodoo dolls she would prove to be useful. "...Thats mean, Umi-chan" the girl pouted.

I frowned at the honorific or the word 'Chan'. Nobody had called me that in a while, but that was when I was a child, and I only had vague memories of that. "Put away the '-chan',and who the hell are you??"

"Ehh? That's how you say hello? That's pretty rude..."

One of my eyebrows twitched dinner irritation, if I don't kill this girl before my escape I'll pull some strings. "And?"

The girl pouted before standing up and standing before me, she crocuehd slightly. Our faces weren't far away, I could feel my face slightly warm up but I ignored it. She smiled and nodded before backing away, she faced that irritating orange haired girl with a smile, "Rin-chan, is this Umi-chan?"

"Yep, meow~" Rin nodded at Nozomi's direction with a smile, putting all her attention back to the fish at hand (Pun). I sat back down on the chair and went back to reading, I heard Nozomi pout but ignored it.

All of a sudden, my book was snatched. I noticed it was Nozomi's hands and stopped myself from,literally,using the book to hit her. She had a huge grin in her face, and though it seemed innocent, I could sense the mischeviousness behind it.

"N-o reading" she said to me. I glared at her, notcing that she flinched slightly but it seemed her nervousness and anxiousness had disperesd quick. "And why should I not get my book back from you?"

Her smiled became wider, "Cause you and I are gonna wres-"

"I'm not wreslting" I stated, snatching my book back from her perverted hands. I glared at I kept my book close and sunk deeper into the chair. "Aww, why!? All you do is read, Umi-chan. Besides, who finds that attractive?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at her in disbelief, "Attractive? Why would I care about that?"

"So you can attract more people~!"

"Why would I want to attract more people?"

"To go on dates!"

"D-Dates?!" I was surprised by those words. No offence to those romance lovers but, I _hated_ romance. In fact, I won't be able to handle a small peck on the cheek, unless it's from a family member since it would be normal.

I would turn into a blushing mess every time any romantic activity was going on. My reaction seemed to irk Nozomi,seeing as her grin became wider. "What's this? We're you thinking of someone at the word 'Romance', Umi-chan?"

"What?! No!"

"Hmph! Even if you liked someone they probably wouldn't like you back since your a freak!" A new voice chimed in,I turned my head to see a black haired girl with red eyes glaring at me. I raised one of my eyebrows at her, "Arent we all freaks here?"

The girl,who I assume is Nico based on the intel I had gathered,glared harder at me,but her eyes soon softened. "W-we're not all freaks..." she said meekly.

 _Bingo_. It was the split personality girl,yes I could use her too,she would prove to be useful in the future if I plan it all right. "What are you,strong willed or weak willed,just pick!" Nozomi said,hiding her playful tone, "Because I wouldnt mind if u overpower me~"

Nico blushed furiously,while I oretemded I didmt hear anything. If I dont kill Nozomi then I'll be able to use her.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! Welcome to the mexy chapter of my really bad writing. I dunno,Im starting to go with the flow of the story now *-*...**

 **So, what do you guys think of bad ass Umi?**

 **I have to admit, I kinda enjoy writing this. Anyways, seems like KotoUmi, RinPana, NicoMaki, and TsubaHono are possible ships now.**

 **Well, I don't have much to say so I'm just gonna go, Oh right!**

 ** _Important Announcment:_** **I'm having a hard time updating three books so I'm just gonna focus on one book for now, I'll let u guys pick on which book I should resume progression, anyways that's all for now.**

 **Bye!**

 **~AuMasters**


	5. Chapter 5: New Information (From Kotori)

_Little Kotori ran fast, after one of her friends. She was tired, but refused to stop running knowing if she did,_ she _would disappear from her life._

 _She called her friends name, over and over again, but she never turned to see the caller. Once more, Kotori called her name before tripping her foot on a root and falling to her knees, she hissed in pain before trying to stand, but only fell back down._

 _She heard the crunching of leaves stop, she looked up to see her friend staring at her with a blank face. The face sighed before she walked towards the girl, asking if she was okay._

 _Kotori shook her head, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. She held her ankle, feeling her heart ram against her rib cage but she ignored it and focused on her friend. "Where's Honoka?" she asked the girl on the floor._

 _Kotori thought back, remembering their ginger haired friend. "I think she got tired when we reached the foot of the mountain..." she muttered under her breath._

 _Her other friend wrapped one of her hands around Kotori's waist, and then the other to her legs before lifting her up and walking forward, towards the trail. "Where were you going with that, Umi-chan...?" Kotori questioned._

 _Umi stopped dead in her tracks, looking over her shoulder to see Kotori staring at her. She looked back forward and resumed walking, as she thought of a good_ _lie._

 _She bit her inner cheek as she regretted putting the sharp knife in her pocket, as she could feel the edge of the knife hititng her thigh each time she took a step forward._

 _"I...Wanted to go somewhere" she answered with a half lie. Kotori stayed silent, they both did, for the rest of the journey._

 _As the neared the entrance of the mountain, Umi's stopped as she felt a lump in her throat. Two police cars were parked,with three neighbours of hers,Honoka,and three officers._

 _She putted Kotori down before looking back at the I treated with horror, Kotori looked in that direction too, not knowing what she should fear. "Umi...chan?" she asked,watching the dark figure of her friend look back at her with a small smile._

 _"This is where we part ways, Kotori" she said before turning and walking away. Eyes wide, Kotori tried to stand up, using a nearby branch._

 _"Kotori-"_

And so she awoke, sweat trickling down her neck as she looked around her room. She checked the clock beside her bedside, it read 5:00a.m. She looked down and felt her forehead for any possible flu,nothing.

She let it fall down and laid back down, stating at the ceiling as she thought about the dream, but saw no real reason too. _She doesn't remember..._ she thought as she squinted through the darkness.

Yes, the two, no, all of them had known each other over the years but after _her_ dissapearance, a lot of things went out of control.

She thought and thought about it, knowing only three people in the asylum _fully_ remember her. And that was herself, Honoka, and Eli. The three were always the closest to Umi, with Nozomi and Maki trailing behind but those two barely remember their own childhood now.

She heard a bell ring, indicating time to wake up, she looked over to the other side of the bed, her roommate sitting up slowly. "Good morning, Hanayo-chan" Kotori greeted.

Startled, Hanayo looked at where she heard the voice and smiled in relief to find out it was only her friend. "Good morning to you too, Kotori" she greeted back.

The door opened slowly, showing one of the nurses that worked here. "Time to go girls" she said as she stared for the two to stand up and go.

Hanayo was the first,Kotori looked at he clock one more time before she herself went outside. She was one of the first to wake up,along with Eli, Hanayo and... Umi.

Hearing footsteps, Umi looked up before sighing in exasperation and went back to keeping her eyes down on the book she held.

Eli did the same, but with a concerned expression knowing _full well_ what the bird had felt for the ocean before. Kotori smiled reassuringly at her blonde friend before taking a seat herself.

Slightly uncomfortable, Eli slipped deeper into the chair, staring straight at the door,as if she was expecting someone. Well, she technically _is_ expecting, or waiting, for someone. And that 'someone' just so happens to be her little sister, Arisa.

As her family _was_ famous for being a family of musicians, you can imagine how much pressure was out on Eli right when she reached the age of 9,so when her parents had found out about her self harming, they were disgraced,and enraged at the same time.

"Good morning, everybody!" and as if there was no tension in the air,a pruple haired girl came into the 'Living Room'. She had both arms up, a toothy smile on her face and wide eyes as she walked towards the seat besides Eli,a grouchy Nico following from behind. "Did you _have_ to wake me up?" she growled.

"Eh? Nicocchi, if I didn't wake you up then Makicchi would've made Honoka-chan wake you up" Nozomi feigned being hurt, a fake frown in her face as she stared at Nico in 'disbelief'. Nico just replied with a deadpanned face, but inside she knew that Nozomi was right.

"Ah, good morning, Elicchi,Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan, Umi-chan" Nozomi greeted everyone,not noticing Maki watching every movement the do, Eli smiled back, with Hanayo and Kotori returning the 'good morning',while Umi just nodded her head.

"EH? No response? Okay! I guess I'll just have to do my Washi Washi Max!" she said before jumping towards Umi,aiming her two hands towards her chest. But,at the last second, Umi substuted herself with Nico, causing Nozomi to grab Nico instead of her first target.

"H-hey, get off,you boob freak!!!" Nico squirmed as she tried pushing Nozomi's hands off her chest, but failing to do soso as Nozomi still did her Washi Washi maximum desire the wrong target.

 _Useful, very useful._ Umi thought to herself as a booster plan began to unfold in her mind,a sadistic smile creeping up in her face, which caused her to feel an electric shock. She bit her tongue hard, eventually drawing blood,to keep from screaming out in pain.

 _Ah, right..._ She grumbled remembering that Maki had putted an electric cuff on her left hand, in a push of a button Umi could get a seizure any minute,so if Maki find anything suspicious going on, _beep_ there goes and electric shock.

 _I'm gonna need someone with brains soon..._ She noted,yet another sinister smile creeping up her face.

"Ouch!!! Dammit,Maki!"

 **A/N**

 **And there goes! I enjoyed writing the past part l, lol. Anyhow, for those who read my other book 'The Circus'which was updated yesterday,btw,you should all know the newnews.**

 **For those who haven't read it, aka the a/n in the latest chapter,pls do. P.s for those who don't understand what I meant last chapter,I want I will _pause_ progression of one story, or literally _stop,_ or just...Gah, u guys should get the just of it by now.**

 **Oh! And new AU idea(s) [I'm not gonna do it, don't worry{For now}]**

 **Seven Deadly sins, and two angels:**

 **U should know,there are seven deadly sins, but since muse is _9_ I am (Or you) gonna choose two people that will play the roles of the two angels that fall in love with one of the deadly sins, so far Ive got lost, or all of their roles planned out.**

 **Nico: As Pride (Always boasting, u know)**

 **Nozomi: As Lust (You should know...)**

 **Umi:Wrath (Since when she pissed it's scary, like Meliodas)**

 **Honoka:Sloth (U should understand)**

 **Rin: Gluttony (Ramen~)**

 **Eli: Greed (I know, it's weird but u guys should understand)**

 **Maki: Envy (U guys should understand...)**

 **Kotori: Angel, falls in love with either Umi, or Honoka**

 **Hanayo: Angel, go get eaten by Rin! *Wink wink***

 **Little Witch Academia:**

 **Honoka or Rin would fit Akko's role (Main Character) and Umi or Maki would fit Diana's role. [If u don't know, either search or watch the anime, it's cringe)**

 **My Hero Academia:**

 **Midoriya would fit Honoka, Kotori as... Yeah, I forgot their names, but u should know *-***

 **Black Butler: (Better for NozoEli)**

 **Umi would fit Sebastian (-chan) role while Eli would fit Ciel's role, I understand Umi would be older but she literally acts like she is in the show, Nozomi could act like Elizabeth and bring some kind of light in Eli's life.**

 **Anyways, that's all! Feel free to use any of the AU's BTW, but if you do can u gimme a shout-out?**

 **Anyways, bye!**


End file.
